Geistchild
Geistchild ("Spirit Shield") is a utility featured in Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies, found in the Prologue, The Final Reich, Gröesten Haus, The Darkest Shore, The Shadowed Throne, Bodega Cervantes, U.S.S. Mount Olympus, and Altar of Blood. When purchased, it allows the player to survive up to three fatal (individual) hits before the fourth hit kills the player. Upon being inflicted damage that would normally kill the player, the player will lose one Geistchild point of their three. The initial price of Geistchild is 500 Jolts and upon purchasing a Geistchild, the machine will increase its cost price until it reaches its maximum value at 10,000 Jolts. Price for the first few purchases is rather cheap, costing 500, 1,000, and 1,500 Jolts respectively for the first 3 purchases, but the last few purchases cost 4,000, 5,000, 7,500 and finally capping out at 10,000 Jolts. If the player uses up all three Geistchild, they any more damage taken will down the player after the last one is lost. As an important note, Geistchild protects against an instance of damage, not affected by how much damage is dealt, meaning that although the Wüstling does two hits of damage, it only removes one point of Geistchild. Inversely, before fall damage was removed, the player could lose a point of Geistschild if the fell from even a small height, despite not doing even 5% of damage to the player's health.As such, the Brenner's flamethrower is very deadly against the player when they are weak, being able to rapidly remove all the player's Geistchild. In The Tortured Path, the Geistchild machine is replaced by the Volle Rüstung power-up, which can only be obtained by opening a B.A.T. Ordinance drop after Waves 3, 6, and 9. Locations Prologue * In a corner on the second floor, where the Combat Shotgun would be in Gröesten Haus. The Final Reich * In the Village Sqaure, across from the Type 100. * In the area underneath the Pub. * On the second floor of the Laboratory, near the Power Switch in the area. * In the Morgue, in a corner across from the machine that creates the Tesla Gun core. * In the Salt Mine Tunnels, in a small lab area near the doorway leading up to the Laboratory. Gröesten Haus * In the small side room on the lower floor, to the left of the STG44. The Darkest Shore * In the room connecting the Beach Passage, Bluffs, and U-Boat Pens together. * In the Artillery Bunker, to the right of the BAR. * In the hallway connecting Bunker 3 to the U-Boat Pens; to the right of the Ripsaw's crafting station. The Shadowed Throne * In the Destroyed Building, to the right of the Ubersprengen's elevator. * In the basement of the Apartments, to the right of the Type 100. * On Main Street, directly behind Laufenblitz. * On the first floor of the Museum, to the right of the unused weapon lockers. * In the Cabaret, on the slope to the right of the M1928. * In the Plaza, to the left of the opening before the large doorway to Barbarossa's Refuge. Bodega Cervantes * In the farmhouse, to the left of the fireplace. U.S.S. Mount Olympus * In the main hallway connecting the Cafeteria and Briefing Room. Altar of Blood * Between the Laufenblitz and Schnellblitz perk machines on the left side of the map. Category:Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies Utilities